Reborn's Special Bullet Fest
by Tsuk1Him3
Summary: Sequel to 'Side Story-Reborn's Special Bullet Fest' Omake of Real You.  All of this because Reborn loves to make Tsuna's life difficult.
1. Chapter 1

Reborn's Special Bullet Fest

Disclaimer : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Warning : Shonen-ai and Grammar horrors.

* * *

"It's finally done." Verde said as he lifted up a bullet. A familiar white bullet but this time, it had black stripes on its smooth surface.

"Took you long enough." Verde snapped his head to the direction of the voice and saw his fellow arcobaleno. Verde returned Reborn's smirks before he turned back to admire his work.

"I've altered it as you wanted. I hope this will really entertain me as you promised."

"It will." Reborn replied with certainty.

* * *

Tsuna was sleeping and was in his wonderful dream land when he felt someone stood beside his bed. He tried to open his eyes but he couldn't or rather, he didn't have too much will to do so. It was until the sound of a gun's shot echoed through the room that he woke up abruptly from his sweet sleep. He frantically checked all his body to find any injury but there was none. He then looked around in confusion. It's still dark so he turned on the light. A glance to the clock told him that it was 3 in the morning.

_Was that a dream? _Tsuna thought, unsure. _It felt really real. _He then turned to look at his tutor. _Sleeping. So it's just a dream. Silly me. _He chuckled. Then he turned off his light and went to sleep again. Unaware that his sadistic tutor was smirking evilly in his sleep.

* * *

The next morning...

Waking up late, having a battle for his breakfast, going to school, meeting with Gokudera and Yamamoto on his way, talking until they arrive at their class. No fighting, bullies or anything eventful. Tsuna smiled. _It was such a peaceful day._

"So I'll took that as a challenge and in the end, I blow him up." Gokudera said proudly.

Yamamoto laughed while Tsuna frowned. He turned to look at Gokudera. "That's..." His words was stopped when he bumped into someone and he fell down.

"Juudaime/Tsuna." Gokudera and Yamamoto quickly helped Tsuna got up.

"What are you doing, herbivores?"

"What are YOU doing?" Gokudera snapped at Hibari.

"Are you alright Tsuna?" Yamamoto frowned when he received no reply from the brunette. "Tsuna?"

"Fuck..." He whispered.

Gokudera and Yamamoto tensed then they exchanged worried glances. Many students had gathered around to look at them.

"Juudaime, did you just say..." Gokudera left his words hung.

Tsuna looked up. He looked annoyed, angry, and shy?. "If you want to fuck me, you should just fucking say so. Anata no koto ga kirai desu. Uso desu. Datte honto wa nnnnn~ *1." Tsuna yelled and sang. Everyone practically jaw dropped when they heard that.

Hibari quickly gained back his composure and said. "What did you say herbivore?"

"Honto no kimochi wo tsutaetai kedo moji moji toeto ga sore wo kobamu koko ze to iu toki iza to iu toki etto etto, ano etto, ano ettoeto *2. Fuck, what am I saying?" He muttered with red face.

"You're just singing Vocaloid's song 'Toeto'. " Yamamoto pointed out.

"Juudaime was cursing like me!" Gokudera said with a pale face.

Hibari quickly turned and started to walk away but he's too late. "And Tsuna acted like an uke like when he was kissed by Hibari." Yamamoto statad.

Every heads turned dramatically to look at the retreating back of Hibari.

"No one kiss Juudaime, right?" Gokudera asked out loud. Then he shook his head. "No, of course not. We should have known if someone kissed Juudaime. But then... What the hell happened?"

Snickers could be heard around them. Then it was followed by a quiet laugh and then very loud laugh by all students. So no, today was not a peaceful day at all.

* * *

That's it for chap 1. If you like to request someone specific or you would like a combination of personalities, you can always tell me. I would welcome all your opinions. XD

*1 Part of 'Toeto' song. The sentences mean : I hate you. That's a lie. Still, the truth is Mmmmm~.

*2 Part of 'Toeto' song. Mean : I want to tell you my feelings, but *blush* Ummuh, but I refuse When you say "Here!" When you say "Come on!" Umm umm, err umm, err umm uh.

I searched the translation from Internet so no, I don't know if the translation is correct or not.


	2. Chapter 2

Reborn's Special Bullet Fest

Disclaimer : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Warning : Shonen-ai and Grammar horrors.

* * *

"SHUT UP!" Gokudera yelled at the laughing students. But they paid no heed to him. "I'm gonna.." He took out his dynamites but he was stopped by Yamamoto.

"Gokudera, I think we should bring Tsuna back home. It's not funny if he strips himself like last time..."

"Damn it!" Gokudera snapped at Yamamoto. He hid his dynamites back and bowed to Tsuna. "Juudaime, please excuse my rudeness." Then he carried Tsuna bridal style and ran with all his might to Tsuna's house, cursing everyone who laughed at them as they passed.

* * *

"Reborn-san!" Gokudera called as he opened the door to Tsuna's room. He looked around and blinked several times. "Strange, where is he?"

"What's the matter?" Yamamoto appeared behind Gokudera.

"Reborn-san, he's gone..."

"Okay..., now what?" Yamamoto scratched his head.

"We have to find him! If anyone should know what's happening to Juudaime, it's Reborn-san!" Gokudera was in the middle of the way of putting Tsuna down when Yamamoto said. "I think you shouldn't put Tsuna down, the way his eyes are glowing is kind of dangerous..."

"Huh?" Gokudera turned to look at Tsuna and froze. Truth to be told, Tsuna was glaring daggers at Gokudera. "Juu.. Juudaime?"

"I don't think Tsuna appreciate you carried him like that. I mean, he's got your personality..." Yamamoto added.

"Put me down." Tsuna finally spoke. "Or I'll shove a dynamite to your fucking ass." He hissed. Gokudera hurriedly put him down.

Yamamoto laughed. "That's completely your personality Gokudera."

"Touches.." Gokudera whispered.

"What?"

"Juudaime takes the personality of the person who touches him. And it's not limited to one person, at school, that bastard, me and you touched Juudaime, as a result, Juudaime got our personalities." Gokudera explained.

"Wow, you really are smart." Yamamoto laughed.

"Why the fuck are you laughing? This is not a joke. Now we have to find a person with Juudaime's personality AGAIN. And... I have to protect Juudaime from people like you." Gokudera pointed at Yamamoto.

"That's harsh Gokudera, I want to help too." Yamamoto said.

"No, I don't trust you. I'll watch out for Juudaime alone. I won't let him out from my gaze and AH! Where's Juudaime?" Gokudera shouted as he saw the place where moments ago, Tsuna was glaring at him.

"He went out." Yamamoto casually told Gokudera.

"Why didn't you stopped him? You Vocaloids freak!"

"Well, you said you don't want my help..."

"You!" Gokudera pointed angrily at Yamamoto. "Fine, help me search Juudaime. It's not good for Juudaime to walk around alone in his condition. What if... what if he met someone with a destructive personality?" Gokudera reminded of Xanxus. "Or a pervert?" Shamal. "Someone stupid." Ryohei. As Gokudera thought of the possibilities, his pale face got paler and paler. "A combination of Varia?"

"Relax, Gokudera. I'm sure Varia has returned to Italy."

"Ushishishi... calling for us?"

Gokudera and Yamamoto turned to look at the entire group of Varia.

_Fuck, the situation just keeps getting worse and worse.. _"What the hell are you doing here?"

"VOII, your boss has finally got the guts to mock us. How dare he says that Varia is a group of stupid animals with a monkey as their boss. So we came back here to kick his ass." Squalo answered.

"I don't think Tsuna is that kind of guy. Aren't you just imagining things?" Yamamoto calmly said.

"This letter obviously has his name as a sender!" Squalo showed Yamamoto and Gokudera the letter.

"Let's see, to Xanxus, the monkey king of Varia, group of stupid animals. From Dame Tsuna." Yamamoto read aloud the letter.

"This is not from Juudaime." Gokudera confidently said.

"Of course you said it's not from him. He's your boss." Fran said.

"I have proof for this." Gokudera stated.

"Oh? Then show us this proof of yours trash!" Xanxus commanded.

Gokudera then took out lots of papers and showed them to Varia. "Look at these."

"Wow, his marks are very pathetic." Fran commented.

"As you can see, these are Juudaime's tests' papers." Gokudera exclaimed.

"What are the relation between these with the proof?" Lussuria asked.

"Look at Juudaime's names. What do you get?"

"He writes them wrong?" Levi suggested.

"That's right, in every single one of those, Juudaime wrote his name wrongly but.. in this letter, Juudaime's name was spelled right. So there's no way Juudaime writes this letter." Gokudera concluded.

Yamamoto laughed. "That's Gokudera for you. Always know everything about Tsuna."

All of Varia sweatdropped and concluded one thing. 'Sawada Tsunayoshi is stupid but his guardians were complete idiots.'

* * *

Meanwhile, Tsuna...

Tsuna was in the middle of lighting the cigarette he had just bought when someone touches his shoulder.

"Boss, cigarette is not good for your health." Came Chrome's soft voice. Then purple smoke engulfed her and Mukuro said." That's right Vongola. You should take care your body properly until the time for me to possess it come."

Tsuna dropped the cigarette and turned to Mukuro. He smiled sweetly at him. "Mukuro-sama."

Mikuro blinked in confusion a few times. "What is wrong with you, Vongola?"


End file.
